My Life is my Pain
by BlackPhoenixlove
Summary: Inuyasha grows up oblivious to the pain that his brother Sesshoumaru is suffering. When he finally realizes, will he be able to help or will he only make things worse? InuSess rape incest
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well actually this is more or less my first story, my first yaoi,my first incest, my first everything when it comes to fanfiction...so be nice to me... I wrote it about a week ago but was a little hesitant on posting it. Enjoy. Oh yes and the title could change because I am not very sure of it right now.**

**A lot, I MEAN A LOT of Adult content and this is just the first chapter so if you are against, rape, incest, or yaoi. Please do not read.**

**My Pain, My Life:**

The pain, the screaming, the moaning, the touching. Too weak to fight, but too strong to admit it. The voice told him not to fight, but he continued against the strong hands that groped at him. Soon, a large shadow covered him and he was on the floor, his face in the dirt as his clothes were viciously removed.

Laying naked against the ground, a large fist wrapped itself around his waist pulling him up, while a large hand grabbed into a fistful of his moonlit hair.

He continued to fight, bite, punch, kick... anything to get this monster away from him but all to no avail. Soft words entered his elfin shaped ear, cooing him, attempting to calm, telling him that this was just another part of training.

But he knew better, their training had never gone in this direction before, those eyes had never stared at him with so much lust that it frightened him. Panic finally settled in when a hard wet rod pressed against his innocence, all that he had left to lose.

"Please..."

Releasing his pride and dignity all at once, he allowed the tears to fall free from his eyes, leaving a clean line down his dirty face.

"Why are you doing this?"

A soft chuckle rang through his ears, only causing him to cry harder. A long wet tongue licked its way up his cheek, tracing the lines of his tears. He felt as the throbbing rod was now rubbed along his backside, preparing him.

He opened his mouth once again to speak but was cut off by a possessive growl and a hard thrust.

His screams flew forward in an attempt to escape but all he could muster up was a breathless whimper as he allowed himself to fall limp against the larger, stronger body.

His legs kicked weakly in his last effort to be released and he turned his head in desperate need to bite at his captor. But his seme only greeted him with a warm kiss.

"Be a good boy."

A small bark called from his trembling lips as a feeble threat.

The thrusting increased, harder and faster, thicker and longer.

Low growling entered the pup's ear as the monster began to suck and nibble at his pale neck leaving purple and red bruises.

Clawed hands finally released his hair, loosening the pressure on his scalp as it now roamed down the younger demon's chest... he knew where it was heading.

"No, please don't."

"...You'll enjoy it..."

"...I don't want too..."

"...but you will."

That accursed hand now grabbed onto his young manhood, gently petting, as it came to life against his will. A strangled moan arched from his throat encouraging his seme as the stroking became agonizingly rough.

The pup could not control his actions as his hips bucked forcefully against that damned hand, earning a low grunt from the rapist who was still sliding in and out of his bleeding and bruised opening.

He felt so dirty, he wasn't suppose to be enjoying this, it was wrong, so wrong, but it felt so good.

His moaning grew into a frustrated but desperate cry.

"..You're enjoying it."

"..no"

"...Yes you are, I knew you'd like it."

"...I hate you."

The pup screamed, regretting those words as he was nearly torn apart by a hard merciless thrust.

"...Tell me you love me."

He looked up into the cold eyes of his assaulter.

"...Tell...me."

The thrusting slowed to careful strokes as the hand continued rubbing his cock, he knew he would cum soon if this continued.

"...Tell me...you love me."

"...I...I."

His voice was cracking, how humiliating. How dare this monster wish for his love after violating him in such an unforgivable way, but what other choice could he make...

"I...love you, daddy."

A sadistic chuckle came from his father as he leaned forward and bit softly into his pup's ear.

"I love you more, Sesshoumaru."

A soft howl filled the room as Inu no Taisho continued to stroke his son's member, now intent on making him cum. The pup thrusted uncontrollably against the sick pleasure, his eyes clenching shut.

"Please..."

"Shh...it's ok, cum for me little one."

Biting down hard on his lip, Sesshoumaru dug his nails into his father's thighs and threw his head back in pure ecstacy as he thrust a few more times before cumming hard into his seme's hand.

"...daddy..."

A satisfied smirk spread across Inu no Taisho's face as he stared proudly into the eyes of his son who was tilting in and out of consciousness.

"...Go to sleep, we shall finish this later."

Sesshoumaru's eyes closed completely and a mortified whimper was all he could offer when he was lifted from his father's still hard member.

The Western Lord dressed himself, wrapping his pup into his shirt and carrying him off to the springs.

He gave the sleeping pup a nice gentle bath being careful not to aggravate his wounds. Then he carried his son back into the castle halls. He thought of setting Sesshoumaru in the room with him, or maybe in his own room. But then he decided on something else completely.

Stopping in front of the door to his youngest's room he carefully grabbed the knob pushing the door slightly open.

Inu no Taisho squeezed the rest of his way into the room and softly called out to a still form lying on the bed.

"Inuyasha?"

He listened to a shuffling of the blankets.

"...yes?"

The Lord chuckled softly as a pair of soft white ears peaked from under the blankets.

He walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back shining a fatherly smile at a three year old Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru would like to sleep in the bed with you tonight, will you allow that."

Without saying a word, the young half breed slid over allowing his father enough space to place his brother next to him.

Inu no Taisho laid his sleeping son gently into the bed, pulling the blanket over both of his pups and softly petting Inuyasha's head.

"Thank you, puppy."

"...el'come, papa. 'Love you."

The demon lord grinned before standing to leave the room.

"I love you more."

**TBC...**

** Review for me please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A friend helped me on this chapter, she mostly did Inuyasha's part considering the fact that I have trouble writing dialogue for a child that is under seven.**

**Chapter 2:**

The screams echoed through his ears as he shot forward, his body drenched in sweat. That dream...no that nightmare, was all so real.

He looked down to see that he was covered with a blanket, but there was something else under there...oh no.

Holding his breath, the future lord carefully tossed the covers to the side revealing the sleeping being next to him. A relieved sigh fell from his lips as he looked down into the soft silhouette of his unconscious baby brother.

Quickly a look of disdain flashed across his face, who had the nerve to lay him in the bed with this...half breed.

Ungracefully shoving the younger pup off of his chest, Sesshoumaru stood silently from the comforts of warm blankets.

Young Inuyasha raised his small head as he stared through sleepy eyes at his older brother.

"E'shomaru?"

Sesshoumaru quietly looked about, taking note that this was indeed the room of the young half-breed, but why was he placed in here?

"G'morning E'shomaru."

The pup looked back to see his baby brother smiling softly at him while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his tiny ears twitched slightly on top of his head. A short snarl ran from Sesshoumaru's lips as an offhand sign of greeting.

"Tell me something half breed, who is responsible for leaving me in the room with you? Was it that vile human mother of yours?"

Inuyasha stood from the bed scratching sheepishly at his small white ear. The pup was used to the word 'half breed', he had been called that by many people other than his brother and though he did not know the precise meaning, he had yet to consider it a bad title...but the word 'vile', which had been used to describe his mother was something he found a bit more perplexing.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes locked onto that of his younger brother's which prompted Inuyasha to answer the question with less hesitation.

"...um, na. Mama 'id not put you in the bed, um, papa 'id."

Sesshoumaru turned away from his brother in order to mask his show of confusion, what was his father thinking. He knew better than anyone that _this _Sesshoumaru hated being next to the baby pup, let alone in the same bed with him...how odd.

The last he could remember was having a usual day of training with his father but everything was a blur after that, except for the very disturbing dream he had woken to. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru knew he would have to question his elder about the meaning of that nightmare.

"E'shomaru.."

The pup turned to see his smaller sibling climbing off of the bed, desperately holding onto his tiny stomach.

"E'shomaru, I'm 'ungry."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to comment but was cut off by the sound of his own stomach growling viciously. Come to think of it, he did not remember eating dinner yesterday.

Sniffing the air he was able to catch the scent of breakfast being cooked on the other side of the castle, the scent of his father and human mate also filled his nostrils.

"Come half breed."

The baby pup smiled as Sesshoumaru turned and left the bedroom.

"...'Kay."

Little Inuyasha ran from the room trying hard to keep up with his brother's fast strides, when the two finally reached the kitchen the pup had to stop and catch his breath before taking a seat next to his mother.

"Good morning, Inuyasha."

"Good morning, puppy."

He smiled happily into the faces of his parents.

"G'morning, Mama...G'morning, Papa."

The attention then turned to Sesshoumaru who had taken a seat next to his father.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru."

Looking towards Izayoi, the boy knew better than to show his disliking of the women while in the presence of his father, so he nodded his head in response to her greeting.

"Good morning, son."

Sesshoumaru turned to his father, he couldn't help the childish smile that crept on his face as he looked up at the elder.

"Good morning, daddy."

Breakfast went by quickly and Inuyasha was forced to leave the table with his mother due to the egg yolk that had somehow found its way from his mouth to his hair.

"Will you two excuse us?"

With a soft nod from Inu no Taisho, Izayoi carefully pushed her chair away from the table and stood from her seat.

"Come now Inuyasha, let us get you cleaned up."

Inuyasha dropped his fork and stood from the table as he followed after his mother.

"..'Kay."

Inu no Taisho firmly stood from his chair as he pushed away his empty plate.

"Sesshoumaru, it is time for your studies. Follow me."

When they entered the library Sesshoumaru felt it to be the right time to ask questions about that dream which remained vividly in his mind.

Turning his attention away from his books Sesshoumaru looked across the table at his father who was currently scanning over different map features of enemy territory.

"...Daddy?"

Inu no Taisho looked up toward the pup who looked to be on the verge of tears.

"...what is it, son?"

Sesshoumaru stood from his chair and ran to his father, grabbing tightly onto the older lord's neck and burying his face into his chest.

"I had a terrible nightmare, about you and I."

The lord's breath hitched in his throat as he softly stroked the pup's hair.

"I was afraid you would say that."

**TBC...**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Blatant whimpering gradually turned into soft hiccups as Inu no Taisho continued to rub small circles along the back of his young pup.

"Shh, it is ok, Sesshoumaru. It was just a dream."

The lord smirked into his son's delicate hair, happy that his lucid lie was able to come through so easily.

"But daddy, it all seemed so real. I can't even remember what happened at all yesterday."

A gentle sigh entered the pup's small ear.

"Sesshoumaru, I know that you are frightened at the thought, but it is very natural for a pup such as you to have those sort of nightmares, especially when they are coming of age... It is a sign that you need to release."

Turning his tear stained face away from the comforts of his father's chest, Sesshoumaru looked curiously into the golden eyes of his elder.

"Daddy, I do not understand. What do I need to release?"

The Lord raised his head, a sly smirk present on his lips.

"I was hoping you would ask..."

Inu no Taisho lowered his face until his cheek was nuzzled along the side of Sesshoumaru's. His large hands moved from the pups back to his tiny waist as he lifted the small boy so that he was now seated on top of the wooden library table.

"...Daddy, what are you doing?"

The young pup was silenced from any other interrogation as his father planted a gentle kiss to his lips, then moved down along his cheek.

The lord listened to the quickening heartbeat of his son and felt as the pup's body tensed under his touch.

"Relax, Sesshoumaru."

Inu no Taisho nibbled softly on the junction between Sesshoumaru's neck and shoulder, earning a sharp gasp from the young pup.

Looking up, Inu no Taisho expected to see his son lost in a world of pleasure but was surprised to see tears running down the pup's handsome face

The lord smiled gently in an attempt to calm Sesshoumaru, as he traced his fingers from the pup's waist to the front of his stomach.

Sesshoumaru shivered slightly as his kimono top was opened and cold finger tips drew small circles along his small abdomen.

"There is no need to cry, my puppy."

Saying this, Inu no Taisho leaned forward and licked away his son's tears.

Something inside of Sesshoumaru ticked, as he began hyperventilating...this was just like his dream.

With out wasting anytime in thinking this over, the pup flexed his small hand as he swiped his poisonous claws across his father's chest. The Western lord yelped in surprise as he jumped back.

"Sesshoumaru! What is the meaning of this?"

Inu no Taisho turned his amber eyes towards his son who continued to back away, knocking the forgotten maps to the floor. The lord clenched his fist, an animalistic growl escaping from deep within his chest as he advanced closer to the frightened pup.

Sesshoumaru instantly began to panic, that look in his father's eyes was something he had never seen before.

"STAY BACK!!"

Grabbing onto one of his study books, Sesshoumaru hauled it at his father's head, just barely missing. He continued to throw anything he could get his small hands on, until one of the heavy books finally hit its target, sending Inu no Taisho falling to the floor as he grabbed onto his bruised nose.

"You damn runt! Wait until I get my hands..."

Not waiting or wanting to hear what his father had to say, Sesshoumaru quickly jumped from the table and ran full speed out of the library. He neglected to hear any of the calls coming from the guards or maids as they attempted to question this sudden outburst.

Sesshoumaru was sure that the large wooden doors were completely knocked off of their hinges as he slammed his way through them, landing clumsily on his hands and knees outside of the castle.

Stopping to take a breath, the pup felt that he was possibly over reacting as he looked back at the tall building debating whether or not he should just give in and accept his punishment, but panic struck again as he watched the eerie site of his father's shadow walking slowly past one of the open windows.

What was he going to do? No one was there to help him and even if they tried they would not be able to overpower his father. No guards, no maids. Inuyasha and his human mother were also of no good help...wait...a mother?

The pups eyes brightened as he sprinted on all fours away from the castle. His eyes turned a blood shot red, slits of blue appearing in the middle as he took to his demon form. Leaping into the air the larger pup let out an ear piercing howl that he was sure his target would hear.

The howl gradually took the form of a whine, then an outright cry. When Sesshoumaru felt that he was high enough into the sky, he stopped his howling and listened carefully into the distance.

He could make out the sound of commotion still coming from the castle, but then there was another sound...another howl.

An excited 'yip' called from the pup as he took off toward the sound, she had answered.

When he settled on the ground taking back to his human form, Sesshoumaru dispersed of any manners he had learned from his father or teachers as he ran up to a young looking female and latched tightly onto her waist.

He stared up into her beautiful face, the look of fear apparent in his eyes.

"Why hello, my dear Sesshoumaru." She pet his head softly, a small smirk present on her lips.

The pup began to calm down, that is until he felt the presence of his father drawing closer. Burying his face into the women's elegant clothing, he cried out to her.

"Please help me, mother!"

**TBC...**

**Review please...and ew I know Sesshoumaru seems a little OOC, I hate that but this is his younger self so I'll just assume that he wasn't always the bad ass that he is today. Sesshoumaru's mother has been recently introuduced in the manga, try going to Wikipedia to see how she looks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everybody, thanks to all of my Reviewers, I tried to reply to a few of you. However, I wasn't able to do them all, my classes are such a drag and I was not able to update as quickly as I wanted. But anyway thanks to those who I did not get to. **

**Chapter 4:**

**13 Years Later**

I never thought resting in the hot springs with my younger brother would be something that I began to so desperately look forward to, but it was the only way I am able to escape from those lustful stares and perverted comments.

Sighing, I look up from washing my hair to see him floating casually on his back, by the look of his eyes he seems to be in deep thought...stupid half-breed, is there ever a time when he's not daydreaming? Always letting his mind wander off, hm, perhaps I should try it.

I allow myself to sink beneath the warm water, watching as my hair spreads like a blanket across the surface. Closing my eyes, I peacefully float beneath the surface trying to get myself lost in imagination or what ever it is that half-breed thinks of when he does this.

I listen as the bubbles blow from my nose and my body goes completely limp, I guess it is working, I guess this is how it is suppose to feel, I wonder what I will dream of...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_MOTHER!"_

_Sesshoumaru attempted to climb up his mother's dress and into her arms as he felt the wind pick up behind them, a sign that his father had landed._

"_Sesshoumaru, enough!"_

_The pup looked up into the angry eyes of his mother and instantly stopped his whimpering._

"_I know this is not how Inu no Taisho and that human women are raising you, to be a pup with his tail between his legs."_

_Realizing what a spectacle he was making of himself, Sesshoumaru wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his kimono and tried to stand proudly in front of his mother._

"_Very good, now turn and face your father."_

_Without releasing the front of his mother's clothing, Sesshoumaru turned his head to watch as his father now stood just a few feet away._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yes, I remember that day, thirteen years back I had indeed turned to face my father but it proved to be of no good help. I was still too weak and mother, she turned out to be nothing but a fucking bitch(no pun).

She allowed him to take me away though she knew something was wrong. She watched him carry me away kicking and screaming. She saw the tears in my eyes but she only continued to smile as he carried me off over his shoulder and what I want to know is why?

If she was going to let him to get away with the things he was doing to me, why had she answered my call? Why did she send me a reply? It would have been better if I'd never seen her face that day, let alone watched as he smiled at my pitiful dilemma.

But now it doesn't matter, because I haven't seen or spoken to her in all of these thirteen years. However something tells me that this is all going to change, why is thirteen such an unlucky number?

Now, enough of my mother, what else is there?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_How DARE you run away from me!"_

_His body is thrown forcefully against the stone wall. He attempts to stand up and take the beating without showing his pain, however he can't help but think of how his mother betrayed him. This thought is all it takes for his body to brake down as he shrivels up into the dark corner, whimpering like a forgotten puppy._

"_That's right, show your weak side. Show how much of a fucking disgrace you are!"_

_A swift kick to the gut sends Sesshoumaru falling forward away from the false safety of that corner._

"_Chichue?..."_

_The broken pup looked up into the eyes of his father, he was confused. He had never seen his father act this way, he had never heard such angry words from the man's mouth, at least not directed towards him._

"_Chichue? Daddy?..."_

_The tears fall from his eyes and the lord can't help but take pity upon the small boy. In such quick movement, Sesshoumaru finds himself back inside his fathers arms._

"_Never disobey again, do you understand Sesshoumaru?"_

_The pup buried his head into his father's chest as he nodded slowly. The feeling of the large hands that were just a second ago beating him with no show of mercy, were now gently combing his hair as soft words of comfort came from a now calm Inu no Taisho._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My thoughts are now beginning to trail off to my father, when all of a sudden I feel a strong grip on my shoulders...is it him?

My body is hauled from beneath the hot springs and I gasp for breath as the world around me starts to come back, how long had I been under water?

"What the hell Sesshoumaru, are you trying to kill yourself?"

Turning around, I look into the angry or should I say worried eyes of my brother. I guess the half-breed snapped out of his little day dream, so he had to interrupt mine.

I push his hands off of my shoulders and climb onto the edge of the ban, grabbing hold of my white boa.

I choose to use it as a drying cloth, turning my head in disgust as Inuyasha jumps out of the water and chooses to shake himself dry.

"Must you always behave like such a savage?"

"Must you always behave like a little girl with a stick up her ass?"

"Oh my, such a colorful vocabulary."

"Just shut up."

I seat myself in the grass smiling or more like smirking at the young half-breed, I can not help but find him amusing at times.

"What the hell are you smiling at?"

"Maybe I will tell you after I am done dressing."

Everything remains in silence except for the talk of nature, as both the half-breed and I dress ourselves. When done, I lay my head back on the grass and try to enjoy my show of comfort, knowing that when I return to the inside of that castle, it is back to the hard cold Sesshoumaru.

I assume this is why I enjoy bathing with Inuyasha, it gives me a chance to step outside of myself and act, normal?

"So are you going to tell me now?"

I turn my attention towards the half-breed who is now laying next to me, his head resting inside the palm of his hand as his ears press softly against his head, as a sign of comfort.

"Why should this Sesshoumaru have to explain himself to a half-breed like you."

I watch as he sighs heavily before leaning back onto his hands, his eyes directed at the sky.

"It is nice to see that THIS Sesshoumaru knows how to say his own name, but can you try saying mine for once? The word half-breed does not seem to show the extension of your vocabulary either."

"..."

"Well anyway, I believe I have a right to question you. After all I just saved you from drowning yourself less than ten minutes ago."

This damn half-breed.

"Who says that I needed to be saved, if there was a problem, I am positive, that I would have the strength to solve it myself."

"Yeah right, you barely have any control over your own life, let alone the common sense to return to the top of the water when you're running out of air."

A low growl escapes from deep within my throat, a sign that he is going a step too far.

"Hey don't get mad at me, Sesshoumaru. After all, I'm only sixteen, turning seventeen and I have a lot more independence than you."

"And what would make you believe that, little brother?"

I emphasize on the word little to remind him who indeed, is the dominate between him and I.

"Well, you just recently turned twenty-one and you're still groveling at dad's feet. You should be off on your own, ruling over your own land and looking for a potential mate. But you are rarely allowed to leave the castle and when you do, I or dad have to accompany you."

I turn away from him and stare up at the darkening sky...why does he have to be right? It is true, I have no freedom, I am on a short leash. But I can not allow him to know this.

"Age twenty-one may seem to be a lot in human years but in demon years it is very different. I would not expect a half-breed like you to understand, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, whatever."

The rest of the time we lay there, it is uncomfortable silence, we both are lost in deep thought which is soon interrupted by the low but long howl of our father.

"It must be time to eat."

I watch as he stands from the ground and pretends to wipe the dirt from his pants.

"Lets go back inside."

He stretches his hand out to me and attempts to help me up, but I simply ignore him and stand by myself. I hate going back inside of that castle, because that is when the cold, angry Sesshoumaru comes back and that is when my sexually sadistic father chooses to make my life a living hell, though he doesn't notice.

No one notices, not even you Inuyasha.

**TBC...**

**Review. **

**A/N: Tell me if you think Sesshoumaru is OOC, alright?** **It is a little tough for me to do the story from his POV.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Gomen-Nasai**! **Spiacente! Désolé! And any other language I am missing such a while since I updated...This chapter may seem short to most of you but I am currently working on my next chapter as to have a quicker update.**

**Fatima: **I will start by apologizing for making you wait so long. Your review is the one that snapped me back to reality and reminded me that I had an account on But Hopefully it will not take me so long to update next time. I'm glad you like my story enough to post a review like this and I hope I did not lose too many of my readers, lol at least I didn't lose you huh? Keep enjoying!

**Artemis Eureka: **Ok this is the review that got me thinking...I was thinking about switching my story back and forth between First and Third person. But it seems that you enjoyed Third person better and it is against me to ignore a reader's request. This chapter will remain in first person but I want to get the opinion from the rest of my readers on what person the story should be in...**So to everybody who stops and actually reads the Author's Notes, I am asking you to please leave an opinion on what person you would like my story to be in. I am happy to say that I no longer fret on whether Sesshoumaru is OOC since everyone seems to think that I am doing a good job. So this is all your opinion on whether you enjoy First or Third. **And thanks Artemis Eureka for the review.

**Also Thanks to the rest of my reviewers who I did not have the luxury of being able to email(That is all of the anonymous reviews, the rest I hope you received my email). Your reviews mean a lot and if you have an opinion about anything you think needs to be changed, then feel free to voice.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5:**

Sighing heavily, I once again push away the clawed hand that tries to make its way up my thigh. My food is getting cold because I have not had a chance to enjoy my full, out of the corner of my eye I watch as he continues to eat not making it known to the rest of the family, being Inuyasha and Lady Izayoi, of the nuisance he is causing me.

A light barely audible chuckle comes from my _father_ as I dig my nails into his assiduous hand. I give myself a mental praise when his paw finally retreats to the top of the table, he chooses this as the time to address Inuyasha.

"So pup, it seems you have grown fond of that young village girl. You are coming to that age, have you chosen her to be your mate?"

A low snort comes from my end of the table. Inuyasha promptly drops his fork as he attempts to cough up a piece of meat that has lodged itself to the walls of his throat. Lady Izayoi lightly pats his back while he reaches for the glass next to his plate. When the coughing ceases, the young half breed stares accusingly at our father who has a firm brow raised as he continues to wait for an answer.

"You aren't serious are you?" Speaking, Inuyasha's facial expressions have yet to change.

"I certainly am. It is better you start now then wait before it is too late."

Fidgeting in his seat, Inuyasha looks away from father and begins to stare at his plate which has suddenly become so interesting to the both of us.

"What do you mean too late, Kagome is still nothing but a girl, she is not interested in mating yet. And besides we are only friends nothing more." He seems saddened by the latter but not for the reason I think, father seems to know the answer.

"Is it about that other miko, Keiko, was that her name?"

Inuyasha's grip tightens around his drinking glass and I am almost certain that it will shatter in his hands.

"Her name was _Kikyo_ and this has nothing to do with her. I just don't understand why you are so suddenly trying to rush me into mating."

Ignoring the last of Inuyasha's statement, father continues to speak of the miko, Kikyo.

"That women died such a while ago, it is time for you to move on. This Kagome girl will help you do that."

A thin crack runs up the side of Inuyasha's glass as his grip continues to grow fierce, Lady Izayoi opens her mouth in an attempt to lessen the situation but the silly half breed is already speaking.

"THIS has NOTHING to do with KIKYO'S death, I am over it. Besides _Sesshoumaru_ is of an older age than me and you are not pressuring him to find a mate. How long are you going to continue to baby him before he is finally able to live his own life."

I clear my throat and refuse to look away from my plate, allowing my father to speak for me, as if I had any other choice.

"That is nonsense Inuyasha, I do not baby your brother, I just care to take extra precautions with him. He is very delicate, if you have not noticed."

I've heard enough, I'm being down graded at the dinner table by my own father. Placing my fork on my plate, I stand from my seat.

"May I be excused?"

A large hand grabs onto my arm and I feel myself being pulled downward.

"Sit, you are not done eating."

"See what I mean!" Barks Inuyasha, "He can't even leave the table without your permission."

"Inuyasha please calm yourself." So, she finally speaks.

But Inuyasha hears none of it as he also stands from the table.

"I'm going into the village for a while. I'll be back later."

I expect father to disallow this, as he would do with me, but instead he just pulls my body back into the dining chair and continues with his food.

"Inuyasha if you will take a seat and wait, I also wish to take a trip to the human village. Sesshoumaru hurry and finish your dinner you will come with us."

Inuyasha remains standing as if contemplating, then with a defeated sigh, drops back into his seat.

Lady Izayoi looks as though a weight is lifted from her chest as she also continues with her meal.

Dinner had continued and finished quickly, not much more trouble was caused except for the few gropes I received from beneath the dining table. Now we were preparing to leave, that is Inuyasha, father and I.

The half breed wishes to go to the village before sunset to visit his mortal friends and father wishes to go in order to pick up a few things, while also checking in and make sure all was well in his lands. I myself had no choice but to go as father had wished.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Just here, there and back.

Stepping outside, I turn toward the skies, it looked to be maybe another four hours before the sun set. An hour to get there, two hours to do what ever had to be done and one hour to return. Most likely two hours would not be enough time for Inuyasha and his friends as he had voiced to father before hand, but being able to stay and go as he pleased when it came to the time he spent at home, I did not see the problem. Father seemed to think the same, so that argument did not last very long.

As for me, most of my time would be spent tailing father, unless I chose to stay with Inuyasha as the half breed offered to my surprise. However I declined, humans disgust me, especially Inuyasha's friends. They were always so happy, too happy for my taste.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The time it took to get to the village did not seem at all like an hour to me. As soon as we entered what was to be called the village gate, every human insight fell to their knees in front of my father to show respect, staying that way until he flicked his wrist allowing them to rise.

Inuyasha wasted no time in running off to find his to find his mortal friends while father decided to take a walk around and check for any problems. Nothing seemed too different since the last time we were here. The only news father had heard that was of any interest, was the claim of a new half breed who had taken shelter in a cave not too far from the village.

"Is he injured?" asked father.

"No, my lord."

"How long has he been there?"

"Almost a full moon cycle, my lord."

"What is his name?"

"I am not sure, none of us have the courage enough to ask, my lord." Father snorts at this remark.

"Has he come to you for any food, water, clothing, or shelter?"

"No, though some of our younger more innocent children have been tempted to offer, my lord."

"Has he caused you any trouble?"

"No, my lord...though he does not like for any of us to get too close to the cave."

"Explain."

"Well a few nights ago some of our older more troublesome youngsters decided to go see the half demon for themselves, attempt to scare him away if they could...At first either of them were too afraid to get so close...it was really dark, or at least that's what they claimed... Started throwing rocks into the entrance to see if they could get the half demon to come out, but the most they received was the sounds of their rocks bouncing off the inner walls. Then finally one of them, the leader I think, found the courage to walk up to the cave entrance...he didn't enter though, just started taunting him. Come on out you dirty half breed, or at least that's what his friends told me he had said...When he received only the response of his echo and the encouragement of his friends, the boy lifted one foot, ready to step into the cave. But then, the boys said, before his foot even touched the dirt inside, a weird purple cloud emitted from the cave and surrounded the boy. Shocked his friends badly, it did. They ran off leaving their leader behind, they returned not much later with a few of the village farmers and found the boy unconscious, a short distance away from the cave entrance. Now the youngster is staying with our healers, he's been in and out of consciousness since but things still don't look too good for the poor boy. He'd been poisoned. Some of our farmers wished to go and attack the half demon but a lot of the villagers were against it, so we decided to wait for your orders, my lord."

Father turned to my direction and I quickly attempted to cover the smirk that had made itself present. Such silly humans, when will they ever learn to mind their own.

Father turns back to the village elder and I already know what he wishes to do.

"Find a villager and have him take me to this cave."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So you're sure it's another half demon?"

"That's what they say, though I haven't seen him myself. Why are you interested?"

Inuyasha turns to the monk walking beside him, noting the hint of amusement on the his face.

"Well Miroku, if it's another half demon like me, I don't see why I shouldn't know a little more about him."

"Kagome won't be to happy with this, she says she has a bad feeling about the guy. Sango won't even allow me to check it out. Both of them have been on edge since the incident with that kid."

"Keh, he was asking for it and besides what Kagome and Sango don't know, they won't have to worry about."

Miroku stopped as he began to think things over.

"When do you want to go?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Today."

"...Huh?...But what about Kagome, Sango and Shippo, we're suppose to meet up with them...I don't know about you but I do not wish to face the wrath of _two_ angry women."

"Tch, they're hardly women." Grunted Inuyasha. "Come on I only have two hours and it has to be today. When my dad finds out about this guy and what he did to that kid, he's going to get rid of him."

The monk playfully shook his head. "What's gotten into you? Since when have you become the type to go out and meet new people?"

"I'm curious."

Miroku laughed grabbing Inuyasha's shoulder.

"What's that saying Myouga always tells you... oh yes...curiosity killed the cat."

"Then good thing I'm a canine, huh?"

The monk frowned realizing there was no way out of this.

"Fine, I'll take you to the cave, but if Kagome or Sango find out about this, you're taking the blame."

**TBC...**

**A/N: I thought about returning back to Inu no Taisho and having a villager describe the MYSTERIOUS half demon, but I believe it is pretty obvious who it is, so I'll save that for the next Chapter...Thanks for reading.**

**Review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Where is the excitement in chasing a half-breed who does not even have the courage enough to show his face to a weak group of humans? Why did I not follow Inuyasha who had the decency to offer that I spend the day with him? I always counter myself in saying that I hate being around my father, but then when the opportunity is offered for me to leave him, I turn it away. I like being around Inuyasha, as quiet as I keep it...but only when it is just the two of us, not when his friends are around...because then all of his attention is focused on either one of them and not on me. Does that make me a jealous person? Do I wish to have Inuyasha all to myself? Am I becoming like my father?...

"Sesshoumaru!"

Attention is brought back to him. Was he saying something? Was I paying attention? What am I doing? Am I once again lost in what Inuyasha calls a daydream?...

A hand is grabbing my chin. Angry amber eyes. If he squeezes any tighter I will lose my darling chin.

"Listen to me...when I speak to you."

A head nods of its own will but that is not enough for this Dog General.

"Look at me...when I acknowledge you."

Identical eyes meet, I predicted right, his eyes do show anger. How long has he been trying to get my attention? It must have been a while, the young villager leading us to the cave has stopped, he is looking back, he looks nervous. Quite handsome for a human...how rare.

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Oh yes, he was speaking.

"Yes, father?"

A growl. A low growl. A mean growl. He turns and walks, so does the young villager. My feet follow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Are you sure its any closer, I can smell my dad's scent, he and Sesshoumaru are on their way so we'd better make this quick."

An impatient sigh came from the monk as he turned to his anxious friend.

"It is just a little further Inuyasha, we should make it there way long before your father does."

"...keh."

Miroku lifts an eyebrow before stopping to face his friend.

"You don't trust me?...then through that clearing over there."

Pointing ahead through a crowd of shrubbery, Miroku directs Inuyasha's attention in front of him.

"This is as far as Sango would allow me to go, but yeah, the Cave is there right next to the river."

"Hmph! I can't see anything with all of those stupid trees in the way."

Flexing his claws, Inuyasha smirked before quickly disposing of said roots to open a path that brought the cave into sight.

It sat at a right angle to the waterfall of a running river.

"There we are...hm I wonder if anybody's home."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So once again Inuyasha has allowed his curiosity to get the best of him. I can smell his scent by the waterfall...so he wants to meet another half-breed does he?

I assume father has caught on to the young one's scent also because he has ordered the villager to speed up...so impatient...now he has taken the lead, leaving me to trail behind the young villager.

This boy really is handsome, too bad he's a human...how annoying...yet how intriguing.

Why am I suddenly taking interest in anyone, my father's years of abuse have blocked off my attraction to any other creature, let alone a human...how interesting.

"...is he going...to send him away?"

At my side, his eyes are directed at the ground but I know he was addressing me...how bold, to start a conversation with his superior.

"...or..or will he kill him, your father that is...will he kill the demon...he seems to have a very quick temper..."

He speaks of my father's temper. I should end his life now...but a closer look at his face, his cheeks are red. Is he sick? No he does not smell ill.

Actually I have seen this look before...hm, how interesting.

Maybe I will have a little experiment with this one...

"Would you rather the half-breed stay and attack another of your children."

A quick breath is drawn, did he not expect an answer?

"...n...no...na...nothing like...that...it...its...j..just...I...I mean..."

Foolish human, learn to speak in complete sentences before addressing this Sesshoumaru. You spoke perfectly clear when my father questioned you not too long ago, why do you not speak the same with me?

"...I...p...personally, I do not...I mean...demons...are..."

Are you still babbling?

"Silence."

"..."

"How many years are you?"

Finally his attention has been brought away from the ground.

"P...pa...pardon me?"

"I will not repeat myself."

He has an apparent muscle spasm under his right eye. An attractively placed beauty mark is present on his cheek bone.

"S..sorry...um...I mean to say...ah...I am eighteen years, my lord."

A bit older than I assumed.

Through my peripheral vision I can see him staring intently...then his eyes quickly cast to the ground, how irritating, what can be so interesting down there...am I not appealing?

"Why do you turn away from me, does my look offend you?"

Heh, that received his attention.

"NO!...I mean...o...of course not...I...you...you my lord Sesshoumaru...are...very...very..p...pleasing to look at...it is...just...I wish not...to make a fool...of myself by...by...fawning over you...I can imagine...how annoying that would be...to you."

Hm, you wish not to make a fool of yourself huh? Too late...but let me see.

How attractive you really find me.

My eyes lock onto his. Blue, if Im not mistaken, is a rare eye color for a human from your village.

It is a weird feeling, but the muscles of my lips turn upward. Not a smirk. But...an actual smile. Hopefully he won't live long enough to share this encounter, but even so...the reaction of this human is all worth while.

Eyes widen. Brows moisten. Lips twitch. Feet are walking, but eyes are not watching. Cheeks are red. Watch your step. Why you can't, can you?

Feet are stumbling. Eyes are searching. Arms are flailing.

Poor villager is confused. Poor villager is falling. Poor villager has fallen.

Experiment complete.

The smile fades to a smirk as I step over the foolish boy.

Speeding up, father is much further ahead than I estimate. He is most likely trying to beat Inuyasha to the river.

Trying, hm...by both's scent. He already has.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What do you think you are doing here, pup?"

"Well, see I was..."

"...Did you not say you came here to see your friends?"

"Well, Miroku's here."

"...Good evening, my lord."

"I thought you came to see Lady Kagome."

"Dad, please not now...eh...didn't you come to get rid of this demon?"

Inu no Taisho frowns before turning his attention to said cave.

"Have you seen him?"

Inuyasha crosses his arms, and turns his face to the side in anger.

"Keh, no."

His father inwardly laughs at his childish show of displeasure.

"Did you want to see him?"

At this time, Sesshoumaru made his entrance, followed by a very distraught looking villager.

Inu no Taisho saw the satisfied smirk on his son's face and quickly all jokes from before, disperse.

"What took you so long, Sesshoumaru?"

Walking to his father's side, Sesshoumaru turns toward the villager.

"This clumsy boy tripped, and we fell behind."

His smirk returns as his eyes set on the villager, who's face is bright red making his eyes just as much attractive, though they are still directed to the ground.

"Are you using this boy as an excuse for your own tardiness, Sesshoumaru?"

"No father. It is just that..."

"You could have easily followed my scent, yet you did not and you come back with a smug grin on your face expecting me to believe that your tardiness was because of this one boy."

"...Sorry, father."

"You should be."

Inuyasha analyzes the situation, and realizes what his father is trying to accuse.

"Come on dad, give him a break. You weren't waiting that long, I mean when you got here you barely even noticed Sesshoumaru was gone."

"Mind your tongue, Inuyasha. This has nothing to do with you."

Inuyasha quickly lost his temper.

"It does when you're trying to accuse my brother of something that never happened and by the way things are going will NEVER happen if you continue to treat him like a child."

Sesshoumaru looked towards Inuyasha, his heart skipping just a beat, when he observed the sincerity in the half demon's eyes. He really meant to stick up for him.

"Inuyasha I believe you are mistaken. I have not accused your brother of anything whatsoever."

"Then why do you keep questioning him? Why can't you just accept the idea that the boy tripped and Sesshoumaru stayed behind to make sure he was alright."

Easy come, easy go. Sesshoumaru's pleasure in Inuyasha's protection faded when said half-breed alleged him of caring for the villager's well being.

"Inuyasha I have had enough of your disrespect. You will cease in questioning how I handle my children."

"THAT'S JUST IT! HE'S NOT A CHILD!"

Before Inu no Taisho has any chance to discipline Inuyasha for his remarks, a purple cloud of smoke emerges from the cave, stopping short of Sesshoumaru's feet.

The Dog General's first instinct is to pull his eldest son towards him in protection, but before he has anytime to react, the smoke takes shape.

Standing to be not much taller than Sesshoumaru, amber eyes stare into crimson. Black wavy hair is tied into a pony tail that falls just above a slim waist.

If he were not be so close, Sesshoumaru might have found this man, is he? To be very attractive.

"Is it you, who is making such trivial noises outside of my home?"

Appearing not to be fazed by the invasion of his personal space, the scent of spider fills the dog's nostrils causing his nose to upturn in distaste.

"Who are you, spider."

A smirk. Pretty yet menacing.

"I am, Naraku."

**TBC...Review**

**Okie Dokie...Naraku is here. He might be an important character, or he may just be killed off in the next chapter for the hell of it. Who knows, well I do. And to find out you will have to read the next chapter. Things start getting spicy after this. And Sesshoumaru's mother will make another appearance sooner or later.** **Also I might add in M-preg. Now that is something that I am still considering so, no promises. **

**Also Sesshoumaru's experiment was to see how much of a flirt he could be. He's starting to grow out of his naive attitude in my story, meaning he's going to start taking advantage of his looks.**

**I got the idea from Memoirs of A Geisha, if you have seen the movie or read the book, which I highly recommend. Well Sesshoumaru's smile, though it is very rare, I believe can bring an unlucky person to their knees, he's done it to Jaken, no? **

**Poor villager(who's presence is not to be very significant)...used as Sesshoumaru's guinea pig...but anyway enough ranting...Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

He has not invited me to his room, it has been like that for twelve days now. Ever since the meeting of that new half-breed.

Naraku.

Such an interesting man, or demon, or half demon, or... does it even matter?

No, not to me. I am surprised, but I find an attraction to this Naraku character.

Father probably notices, for the events of that day did not play out in his favor. Rather in mine, or Naraku's, however it is looked at, by the end of that day, I could only muster up the courage to look at my father's feet.

He finds it disrespectful to avoid his stare when he is speaking anyone, particularly me. But seeing as he has not spoken a word to me since, then that leaves a loop hole in that rule, no?

Hm, it is funny. I would have never even _thought_ of trying to outwit my father, but ever since that day, ever since I met _him_.

Its only been twelve sunsets, but already, I feel a change in my life, and I am happy for myself.

The only ones who seem to be upset, are father...and surprisingly,

Inuyasha.

Is what I did, to be considered so bad? For if that is bad, then words must not exist to explain what my father has done to me.

Or is it all the same, maybe Inuyasha is not angry for the reasons I wish to believe. Maybe he is just like Inu no Taisho...after all they are related. And going back to that day, had I not expressed jealousy of Inuyasha's friends?

Perhaps, it is Naraku they detest, after all...

He is the one who provoked the events of that day...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_I am, Naraku."_

_Maybe he was not aware of the flush that spread across his face, or perhaps he just attempted to ignore it. But the feeling of this half-breeds breath being able to brush so unjustly close to his skin, was able to send a shiver through Sesshoumaru's person, in which he hoped no one else had noticed._

"_What is your business here, Naraku?" Normally, the young Lord would leave the questioning up to his father while sitting quietly in the audience. However, today, he felt oh so daring._

"_I happen to live here, Koinu. However, it seems you were not aware of that, and I must say I am hurt by such an idea."_

_A hand dared to raise itself to rest comfortingly on the young Lord's shoulder, before moving up his pale cheek, finger tips carefully tracing magenta strips and continuing their journey through a tussle of silver hair._

_How DARE he! How dare he touch the person of this Lord Sesshoumaru,, the lack of respect Naraku shows will surely get him punished._

_But, though Sesshoumaru wants so maliciously to dig his poisonous claws into the throat of this simple half-breed, he loses his thoughts as those same finger tips crawl up the back of his neck, counting the lumps of his protruding spinal cord before taking a dive into his moonlight hair, swimming elegantly through soft locks to rest on a perfectly molded scalp...and they begin to scratch, no that movement can not be describe as scratching, more like rubbing; somehow similar to how a mother would coax her child to sleep, or how a maiden would show affection to her sleeping lover._

_Either way, Sesshoumaru, though he hated to oblige, was being affected by this simple gesture._

_A tingle ran through his leg and he forced it to stay still. It took a while for him to be able to control such embarrassing canine reflexes, but he had managed to teach himself at a young age, as to not be persuaded by Inu no Taisho._

_His breath was hitched in his throat, so he was not able to speak. No, speaking was definitely not an option, for he was not sure how the tone of his voice would sound. _

_How about glaring? Yes, glaring could work._

_Amber eyes slid to a dangerous narrow and rose to stare into, such... beautiful ruby eyes._

_Sesshoumaru lost himself again as he stared into those red orbs, a whimper wanted to rise in his throat, but he quickly pulled it back, making sure to never take his eyes off of those hypnotizers._

_A growl was heard, very feral, very menacing, but it was not coming from Sesshoumaru, and it was not a sound from Naraku, for Naraku, was purring. _

_Purring? Who knew a spider could purr. _

_But that was the sound coming from deep within his broad chest and Sesshoumaru found himself almost forgetting about the growl that had caught his attention, not a few stand stills ago. But no, he had to find out, who it was who was growling, such an annoyance had to be dealt with._

_Then that scent hit his nose, the scent of anger, the scent of jealousy...the scent of his father._

_Sesshoumaru had forgotten who was present amongst the group who had ventured to see the Mysterious Naraku, and his father was one of them._

_The young Lord attempted to turn his head in order to face Inu no Taisho, maybe he could think of a plea that would calm the rising vengeance of his father, but behold, that damn Naraku, his hands still glued to his scalp, would not allow Sesshoumaru to turn._

_He instead pulled him closer, dangerously close._

_A warm breath of air was the first to touch his cheek, followed by a pair of lips. They were soft, light, butterfly kisses, one on each of his right cheek strips. _

_Sesshoumaru had never felt such gentle touches, the kisses he received were always so, rough and lust filled. Never had a kiss from his father been as tender and loving as this. _

_The only time he could remember ever receiving such affection, was from a memory, very blurry, but embedded into his deep conscious, maybe it was from his birth...it had to be, for he was too young to understand, but still aware of his surroundings._

_He remembered suckling soft skin, warm milk flowing into his hungry mouth, he was still too young to open his eyes though and all he could do was listen, listen to a soft voice singing, so sweetly to him._

"_In you and I there's a new land. Angels in flight."_

_A giggle rose in his throat, his first show of laughter since the time he was born. This seemed to make the voice happy for it too laughed, a gentle laugh, followed by gentle lips._

_A kiss on the pale blue moon mark of his forehead. _

_This sends the new born pup into another fit of giggles. The voice resumes its singing._

"_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah..."_

_That memory ends there, he's not sure if it was his mother, or whom, the scent had long ago faded from his memory. But that person had been so kind to him, kind enough to earn a mark in his past, so then it could not have been his mother, could it?_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes open, he just realized that they had been closed. His hands are gripping a silk like fabric...Naraku's clothing._

_Not caring anymore, he tugs lightly and quickly the body that was so close to him, invading his personal space, was now too far away, not close enough, he needed that warmth._

_Without realizing what he was doing, Sesshoumaru turned his head so those soft lips drew closer to his own._

_And the closer those lips got, the more his need arose, rose to the point that his breathing became raged, and quickly turned into moans._

_However, just as those lips were about to reach contact, all warmth faded, and he was cold._

_Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, once agai, not noticing that they had shut. He immediately began to look around for his warmth, but it was gone. _

_Instead his eyes were met by a bright gleaming...the blade of Tessaiga. His father had attacked Naraku, but had he succeeded in killing him?_

"_He got away, dad." Inuyasha's voice sounded from the background._

_The sword was put back into it's sheath as Inuyasha took to his brother's side._

"_Are you ok, Sesshoumaru? What the hell were you doing? You should have went to dad's side as soon as that guy appeared! Why did you let him touch you like that?"_

_The young Lord however, ignored his younger brother, instead focusing on his father who had yet to cease his consistent growling._

_Inu no Taisho's eyes searched the area to make sure Naraku was indeed gone, he knew he had missed, not on purpose, but the spider was quicker than he had thought. His immediate scent still lingered where he once stood, however Naraku himself, was still in motion far away from there._

_Good, now attention could go back to Sesshoumaru._

_The latter bowed his head as the Western Lord Dog General, started his walk toward him. _

_An eerie silence feel over the river side. _

_He then knew that what he had done, was wrong in the eyes of his father, however, he realized that he did not care too much about what his father thought was wrong. _

_But still, it might be a good idea to try and lessen the situation._

"_Father...I..."_

_Words were not to be completed as a large hand connected with the young pup's cheek, the same one Naraku had kissed, sending the receiver stumbling, his hair covering his face, a hand flying to his cheek as he caught himself from falling._

_He could already feel the burning sensation starting, most likely a sign of the bruise to come, but he was not able to focus on any pain, as his arm was snatched and tugged by the same hand which slapped him. _

_Sesshoumaru stumbled clumsily behind his father, who kept a painfully tight grip on his arm as he dragged the eldest puppy toward, what Sesshoumaru hoped to be home. Inuyasha turned to the shocked faces of Miroku and the young Villager, who had been long forgotten, then turned attention back to his father who had yet to let up the pressure put onto his brother's arm, at this rate he would lose his left limb._

"_Dad, you're over reacting. Come on, you're hurting..."_

"_SILENCE YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, INUYASHA!"_

_The mouth of said pup, shut immediately. He wanted to continue but for once, feared the penalty he would receive if he did speak out. _

_So he was forced to follow in complete silence._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After that long embarrassing drag back home, I was pushed through castle doors and tossed onto the floor, by the look on Inuyasha's face, I was sure he wanted to dispute such indecent behavior from our father, but he was once again silenced, this time by a glare that was not even directed to him.

We both foresaw my beating, or at least we thought. Instead, my father simply stepped around me and started his journey down the main hall, most likely to his room.

"Both of you, out of my sight. It is past sunset, head to your rooms."

I immediately stood from the ground, and started off toward my quarters, ignoring Inuyasha's calls after me.

Not that I was mad, no I was far from it, I was stimulated, I had yet to get over the touches Naraku left on my body.

The rest of that night was spent in my room, not knowing what to do with myself. It was odd, I had never gotten such a sensation, even when in heat, I usually just received a stomach sickness.

But this time, the sickness was in a lower region but it was not pain, it was something else I had never felt before.

Well now, here I am and I still have yet to know what to do with myself. It should not matter however, it is much past sunset, sleep should be calling soon.

I wish to dream of Naraku again, I have not seen him since that day, he had escaped, but I am still here. Locked in this room, only to be let out for meals, baths, or study. Guards are now kept outside of my room, I do not see why father has gone to such measures, perhaps he saw something of that day that I did not. He was good at predicting future problems, he must think I want to see Naraku.

And it is true, I want to see him, I need to see him.

The only other person who knows this secret besides father and I, is Inuyasha. I informed him of this, not on purpose, but during one of our bath times, it just slipped out. Without even thinking, I casually asked him where he thought Naraku might have gone and if he would return to the river side.

That was mistake though, for surprisingly, Inuyasha became angry. Angry enough to walk off and leave me by myself which was forbidden by our father, so I was not as surprised when he received a scolding later that evening.

So Inuyasha has spoken little to no words to me since our incident at the hot springs, and father has not spoken directly to me since our incident at the river side.

Maybe tonight, that will change, for there is a knock at my door, and a guard enters upon request.

I study his features they are soft, but strong, he reminds me of the young Villager. Remembering said boy, I smile at the guard, in which a deep red blush appears on his face.

This is good to know, I can possibly use him later on, after all I am growing rather tired of sitting in my room.

"You wish to speak to me?"

Clearing his throat, the guard steps fully into the room, holding the door wide open as he bows.

"Yes, my lord. Your father wishes to see you in his study."

I stand from the bed and stretch lightly, just enough to give the guard somewhat of a show. Before pushing my hair out of my face and walking past his lingering eyes.

So father wishes to see me?

Either he is finally going to forgive me, or I am in for a due beating.

**TBC...**

**Koinu- "Puppy" in Japanese. **

**Song sung to Sesshoumaru as a baby- Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru...Woooo Kingdom Hearts! I was just gonna have a nursery rhyme sung to him, but then this song came to mind...GO ME! **

**The whole, Sesshoumaru losing his left limb thing- It was a joke people...get it...Sesshoumaru lost his arm in the manga...hahaha?... hehehe?...never mind --**

**STRETCH Whooooo I finished...Chapter is done...hope you guys got some hints on what's to come...if not, reread. And yes, Naraku will become a reoccurring character. Unfortunately...haha just kidding I love Naraku...Im just in a joking mood I guess.**

**Sesshoumaru has a crush On Naraaaaaaku ! But daddy and Inu are angry about it...oh well who cares what they think, not Sesshoumaru, well maybe he cares about Inu, but not daddy...no...not daddy. **

**The guard has a crush On Sesshoooooumaru! Yup and this is the dude that's going to let the puppy get away with some pretty naughty things. As for his name...hm, he might just remain guard...or he will be given some lousy name...like Mike...or Paul...haha...Just kidding, man Im on role...**

**Ok ranting...Im just being talkative...Chapters done...Next one to come... REVIEW PLEASE ...oh yeah, and I may be a little late, but HAPPY HOLIDAYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**Review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7:**

So there was no beating involved. It was quite the opposite to my surprise. It seemed that during those twelve days he had shunned me, my father was not receiving the pleasure he so desperately wanted; the pleasure in which that human wench had failed to give him during these past years, which is why he came to me, his own son, to fulfill.

Inu no Taisho took his time in seeking his pleasure with me, since to him it had been such a long time. Yet it was still painful almost as painful as the first time, over the years it never got better. There were times though when something would be brushed inside of me, sending me into a fit of shivers, but the feeling never lasted as father's excitement increased.

During this night however, there were also times when father purposely increased the amount of discomfort I felt, most likely sending me at least some form of punishment for my misdeeds at the river side.

However, what sickened me the most during this night was when after he was finally finished, he held me, gently, trying to do as a true father should do and scold me softly as if I were still a pup. Then he apologized for placing his hand to my face on that fateful day; of course that slap meant nothing to me compared to the other things his hands have done to my body. Then he rocked me into himself, telling me how much he loved me and how he would never let another have me. He told me of how jealous he was of my reactions to Naraku's touch and how he never wanted me to see that spider again.

As much as I hated this moment, hated my father, and hated everything happening, I knew I would have to take advantage of the situation in order to get what I wanted, Naraku.

So I held tightly onto my father, nuzzling my head beneath his chin in a submissive gesture. I pretended to enjoy his embrace as I whimpered during his speech. I pretended to be truly sorry for my actions, then apologized for my disobedience at the river side, apologized for my tardiness, apologized for my incident with Naraku, apologized for putting my father through such a fit of rage, and I apologized knowing that I did nothing wrong.

I slept in my father's arms that night, in a room on the opposite side of the castle used for his own purposes. Lady Izayoi was not allowed to be present in this room, and as of recently father spent most of his time in this room instead of in the same room as that human. It made me happy to see the woman walk around miserable and confused about her husband's odd behavior, but it also angered me to watch her ignorance to not see what was going on in front of her own eyes.

My own mother knew, she knew even before my own existence what a terrible monster my father was, so she made sure to make her leave not too soon after I was born, she made her escape and left me to deal with the consequences of it. She also had no regrets and there was no turning back, she proved that to me those years ago when I was first introduced to true pain.

How can I blame her though, for not wanting to deal with this monster named Inu no Taisho, I can't. She was able to escape, why should she come back because I could not. Yes I still hate her with a passion, but I can no longer blame her for not helping. I needed to find my own way out as she had done, and my path lay with Naraku unless I could find someone else to free me, he seemed to be the only one as of yet.

When morning came to, I had awoken to the comforts of no one. My father had made his leave and by his scent it seemed to have been a few stand stills before sun rise. It was better for me this way, however outside of the door I could smell the scent of a guard, the same one whom had informed me of father's invitation.

So father still does not trust me completely, may as well, this guard seems controllable.

I removed myself from the large bed, grabbing a flimsy white robe from the stand at my right and wrapped it around my body before walking to the door.

Taking a deep breath, I made out a short plan of seduction, replaying the short scenario in my head, before finally making my leave.

I must have startled the guard, for he blinked in a shocked manner, before taking notice of my lack of clothing and directing his attention at my feet. It still did not stop the blush from rising to his face.

However, I pretended to ignore his presence and walked past him, hoping he would do as I predicted, and follow.

He did.

"My lord Sesshoumaru. I am sorry if I cause any inconvenience but your father wishes for me to keep track of your every movement."

I stop and turn quickly toward him, which again startles the poor man as he nearly stumbles upon me.

"Is that so?"

"Y…yes my lord."

I size him up briefly, he is a head taller than me, hair pulled into a long braid stopping just below his waist. His eyes are a mix of gray and purple, slanted and his pupils are small slits; common characteristics for a neko youkai. To confirm his species I look down and notice a gray white tail, smoothed out neatly and tied tightly around a masculine waist. He seems to be somewhat nervous under my gaze because his tail gives off a short twitch.

"Fine, I will tolerate your presence for now, however, make sure to stay out of this Sesshoumaru's way."

"Yes, my lord."

So together I and my new guard head off; he's making sure to keep his distance while staying close enough to make sure that I literally do not step from my path. I doubt he knows where I am heading or else he would have been better prepared.

I pause for a second, giving off a light smirk to myself before pushing open the doors ahead of me, revealing my father's private bathing quarters.

I can almost feel the neko's heart stop as he realizes what is to come next.

My father must truly trust this feline, for it must have been apparent by my scent of the actions that took place during the night and it is of father's warning that I do not walk about the castle smelling as such, so of course I am expected to bathe, aren't I?

To test my theory I walk completely into the bathing quarters leaving the door open behind me to see what action it is that needs to be taken next.

To my surprise I feel an air of confidence coming from the neko behind me as he steps into the room, shutting the door behind him.

"So you are really to follow my every move?"

"Yes, my lord."

I feign a sigh of exasperation, making sure to keep my back to him.

"So be it."

Looking toward the room laid out before me I step toward the large hot spring that was set specifically for my father, but of course this is not my first time here. The spring is placed in the middle of the room, my father's wardrobe sits to the left, a large Willow tree is placed to the right to drape over the water, this is quite a large room to sustain such a massive tree, however it is to be expected of my father.

I hear movement behind me and turn my head slightly able to make out the view of my guard, taking a seat in a chair that was placed next to the door. Had he already expected my trip here? Or had father informed him ahead of time?

I clear my head, now is not the time to question the situation. I know what my plan is, I have to get this neko to bend to my every whim and charm seems to be only way of doing so, though I have been told before that I lack my father's charm* it does not hurt to try against such an easy target.

I slowly begin to remove the robe from my body, however I stop, with the robe hanging slightly from my shoulder in what I hope to be a seductive manner, turning my head toward the guard who seems to have made himself comfortable.

I lock eyes with him and those gorgeous orbs of his stare back intensively. Feigning the air of a virgin, I am the first to break eye contact, very uncommon for a canine, and direct my head toward the ground.

"Could you…"

I mumble those few words, pretending embarrassment and just as planned the expression on the guard's face changes to that of concern and curiosity.

"Is something wrong, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

I turn toward him, my hands clenching the front of my small robe to keep it hanging loosely yet closed.

"Could you please…"

My voice stays low, while my eyes stay directed to the ground. To my surprise the guard stands from his seat and begins to walk toward me.

"Y…yes My, Lord? What is it that you wish of me?"

I look up at him as he continues to get closer, far closer than needed. What is this neko expecting me to ask of him? Is he truly this dense?

"Could you please, turn around while I undress?"

By the time I complete my sentence, he is standing so close, almost as close as Naraku stood at the river side. I am still able to realize that my question caught him off guard for his pupils expand, before quickly retracting back to regular size. He nervously clears his throat and takes a step back, exactly what was it that this feline was expecting of me?

"My Lord, it is your father's wishes that I do not let you out of my sight."

So persistent.

"I understand this, and I commend you on your loyalty to my father. However, it will only take a stand still for me to remove my robes and slip into the water. You cannot turn your head for such a short amount of time? It is not as if I will vanish."

He opens his mouth and I am already sure that he will argue against me, I must stop that at once.

"…Please. You must already know what my father does to me, I cannot deny that, but at least allow me some dignity."

His pupils once again show the look of shock, then his eyes set to understanding and he sighs in defeat.

"Fine. But you must move quickly."

I look at him and smile for the third time in a long time.

"Thank you."

With that he turns around and I quickly drop my robe before stepping into the warm water ahead of me.

I walk in until the water touches my chin, my hair is pooled around me and I am sure that it is a sight to see.

"I am ready, you can turn around now."

He once again turns his attention to me and I hear his breath hitch, I knew it.

Without taking his eyes off of me, I watch the neko walk backwards until he reaches his chair, then he sinks into it as if exhausted.

Judging from his reaction, my first plan is most likely complete.

TBC…


End file.
